Blankets
by Sillinae
Summary: Sharing is not what Lovino has in mind tonight. But Antonio can find ways around that. (Spamano fluff one shot)


It was the middle of the spring, but it was as hot as the middle of summer. Lovino had taken to comparing it to 'Satan's armpit', although that might have been a slight exaggeration. The only relief was at night, when the breeze coming through the bedroom window made the temperature just right for Lovino to sneak in before Antonio and steal most of the blankets. Which how he had ended up as he was now. Rolled into a greedy, Italian blanket burrito on his side of the bed, the open window cooling the room perfectly.

A drowsy grin twisted his lips up smugly as he heard Antonio padding into the room a little bit after him. There was a small huffing sound when Antonio must have seen him in the blankets, and the bed dipped momentarily as he climbed on next to Lovino. Everything went silent again in the dark room. Lovino was nearly asleep when Antonio decided to finally speak. There was a tap on his shoulder, and Antonio's voice was hushed by his ear.

"Amor, I'm cold, and you have all the blankets."

Lovino cracked an eye open to peer at him unsympathetically. "That's quite the predicament you have there."

There was a tug on the blankets and he frowned, shifting to pull them more snugly underneath himself. Maybe it would be more pleasant for him to share for both of them at this point, but there was no way he was giving up his prize now. There was a harder tug on the blankets, and he nearly lost his grip on them. He turned, clutching onto them and shooting Antonio a glare. "You aren't getting these blankets. Find something else."

Antonio stopped tugging, but seemed to be regarding him for a moment through narrowed eyes. Then a wide smirk spread across his face, and Lovino knew what was coming moments too late. Antonio let out a small whoop, and let himself fall right across Lovino, who let out a small gasp as the air rushed out of his lungs. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and the blankets, but Lovino immediately started wriggling furiously in his grasp. The warmth of Antonio's body on top of him was quickly making his comfortable cocoon of blankets much, much too warm.

"It's too hot, idiot! Get off of me!"

"You should learn to share, Lovi. If you won't share your blankets I'll make you share your body heat."

"I'm gonna die of heatstroke and then you'll feel sorry!"

"I'm sure I will, but for now this is comfortable."

Lovino let out a small noise of indignation, and renewed his struggling. His position trapped within the blankets was proving to be a disadvantage now, and he desperately tried to free his arms. Antonio seemed to lie on top of him completely oblivious to his squirming, his heavy weight only making it more difficult. When he finally broke his upper body free he gasped in the cooler air, taking a moment appreciate the chill outside the blankets. Twisting around to glare at Antonio, his jaw dropped open.

Antonio had somehow managed to doze off while Lovino was fighting his way to freedom underneath him. Lovino felt that this just added insult to injury, and he paused before shoving at the Spaniard as hard as he could. Antonio's eyes flew open as he went tumbling off Lovino and over the side of the bed. There was a dull thump, accompanied by a small 'oof', and Lovino burst into laughter.

"I told you you would be sorry!" He cackled, dragging his blanket pile over to the edge of the bed to look over at Antonio. Antonio glared up at him, massaging his shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, accusatory.

"Neither was your attempted murder by overheating, Toni." Lovino retorted in a singsong voice. Antonio nodded, considering that for a moment.

"Neither will this be."

Lovino was confused for a moment, his cocky expression becoming unsure. "Wha-"

He was interrupted when Antonio's hand shot out to grip his arms, tugging him over the edge as well. There was a small yelp from Lovino as he and his blankets were dragged off the mattress, and it was Antonio's turn to laugh as he caught him in his arms and pulled them both onto the floor.

"Antonio! I get it, I get it! Can we just go to bed now?" Lovino pushed at Antonio's chest, trying to pry himself out of his iron grip. Antonio just laughed again.

"Oh, no!" He purred, before flipping over so that Lovino was pinned beneath him again, too-hot blankets and all. "You started this, tesoro. Are you going to give up so easily?"

Lovino growled, shoving at him again. "Yeah, I will! I'm fucking tired!"

"Well then go to sleep."

"Not on the floor, you blockhead!" Lovino protested. Antonio's arms pulled away, and Lovino let out a heaving breath. "Thank you."

As soon as the word left his mouth Antonio had heaved him back up onto the bed. Minus his blankets. "These will stay with me, then. Since you get the whole mattress."

Lovino's face went red. "N-no! I meant for you-" He quickly shut his mouth tightly, crossing his arms tightly in front of him. Antonio looked over the edge at him.

"You meant what?" He asked, although his tone suggested that he already knew the answer.

"I-I meant for you to c-come up too." Lovino muttered looking away and pressing his lips into a tight line. Antonio grinned, before pulling himself back up onto the mattress as well. He tilted his head to get a better look at Lovino's reddening face, before pulling him into his chest and flopping back onto the bed. Lovino grumbled, pulling away a little. "You left the blankets on the floor, dumbass."

"It'll be too warm anyways."

"You just don't want me to take them again."

Antonio laughed. "I wouldn't let you. In fact, you aren't leaving this spot, anyways."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lovino protested, trying to pull out of Antonio's arms again. His grip tightened, and Lovino could feel Antonio's breath on his forehead when he leaned closer.

"You know exactly what it means. Go to sleep."

"You're an ass."

"Why? Because I'd rather be close to you than wrestle over the blankets?"

Lovino was quiet again for a moment, before inching back up against Antonio's chest and closing his eyes. "Shut up and go to sleep." He mumbled. " _P_ _rima di ti fare mi dire qualcosa di stupido e sdolcinate, amore."_

Antonio hummed. "What was that?"

"That was 'go the fuck to sleep' in Italian."

"I don't believe you. I think I heard 'amore' in there somewhere."

"I don't care what you heard. Figure it out yourself." Lovino's voice dropped off, his eyes shut tightly. Antonio was quiet for another long moment, but Lovino could practically feel his stupid grin.

"Buenas noches, mi corazón."

"Buonanotte, Toño. Ora vai cazzo a dormire."

* * *

 _I always end it with them going to sleep /sweats nervously/_

 _Gift for my friend Liza bc I'm constantly falling asleep while talking too her (whoOPS)_

 _"Tesoro" - treasure_

 _"Prima di ti fare mi dire qualcosa di stupido e sdolcinate, amore." - Before you make me say something stupid and sentimental.  
_

 _"Ora vai cazzo a dormire." - Now go the fuck to sleep._


End file.
